Battlefield 4 : Over G Fighters
by Amateur Experimentalist
Summary: Air-Air Combat sequel to the BF4, only fighter jets with little fireteams, inspired by Flight simulation console game Energy Air Force : Aimstrike and Over G Fighters. still experimental Rate and review, mate! :)
1. First order of Business

1st Lieutenant Chie Kashiwagi

The air felt so heavy,even though we're just around eight thousand feet.

Yet the fighting getting intensified.

...Rapidly.

I don't know what really happened, me and two other squadron members flying F-35AJ currently battling five J-20s eleven miles west of Hokkaido, we lost one good guy in this fight...now...me and my Elder sister Maki were on our own, against five planes with no known NATO naming yet attacking us relentlessly. One of it tailed Her flying away from me at my right, she made hard right turn and climbed to angles 8, without any thoughts I chased her hunter "Chusai,hang tight!" I assured her as I speed up my Lightning II for Heatseeking missile Lock-on range which I attain within five seconds and "Fox two!" one of my Type 04 to the Unmarked fighter firing its 30mm cannon to her, the missile went to one of the exhaust and tumble it to the ocean 7.000 feet below me. I saw her plane just fine, it open the weapon bay door and fires an AMRAAM to a plane went left ahead, it hits the left wing of the J-20 within seven seconds, tumble down another chinese built 5th Gen fighter. What next?

Then my RWR crying outloud the cockpit as another threat follows behind me. I break hard right to catch a glimpse of another two went leftward trying to get Maki, but that's not the most worrying, as I steered left I could saw her steered towards me while being pursued and rained by guns, alright Thought...I'll take down her chaser head on. I armed another of my T04 missile, i have two more of this stored within my plane, manually open one weapons bay door, without have to wait I got a lock tone as the IFF Box within the guidance grids visible by my HMD i use to always gaze to my target, "Fox Two!" I almost cried as I saw her plane too fired another AMRAAM to my chaser, "Maki! Pull Out!" I cried to her, but she didn't respond, her AMRAAM destroyed my chaser, shutting down my RWR. Mine...her chaser dumped flares and makes my missile missed its target, yet she still not mind her back. Her chaser rained her with guns, she got hit, I paced up to help her, but somehow time felt slowed to crawl speed, my sister...and her chaser too fly slow like me, then except for the missile launched on chasers left wing, it sprinted normally to her F-35 and destroyed it wholly, consuming her live, the explosions blinding me for a split second which then time went normal.

She's nowhere.

"Wolfpack Four Six, Chitose Base, RTB! I say again : RTB!"

No. I won't return yet, I must avenge her.

I ignored the command, went full afterburner head on with her killer, readied my last heatseeking missile. I got a lock tone,fired it, and saw it comply to avenge my only family I had since the first timeI saw the world. Job almost done, then there's i ask where's the other one? He must be here somewhere, I saw up to see nothing but cloud darkened the blue sea...its about to raining. Looked up everywhere to see none, until suddenly the RWR ringed again, looked to my radar...it's right on my path, exactly same altitude as where I am, and closing fast head on. I looked forward to saw the last plane in black smoke,flying right to my aircraft.

"Wolfpack 4-6, Come in!"

"Chitose base to Wolfpack 4-6, What's your Status!?"

Everything were white,I responded...

but...can't make them comply...I don't have my helmet with me anymore, mask, flight gear...

even my plane...

all I saw were white...

and a tall woman in flight uniform faded to the white, long hair, and white skin with pink rubberring on her left hand index finger. I couldn't move...I can't even see my form

"Maki!

To no avail.

* * *

Somewhere around Changi, Singapore  
July 9th, 2020, 7.47pm

1st Lieutenant Henry Blackburn  
1st Marine Recon  
Task Force Grizzly

We got him.

We got him under the very guns of Zhongnanhai.

We got him before them, inside the Ford Transit my new friend from MARSOC Monila driven through the well flowed traffic of changi thanks to the 40mm HEMI Taser I thumped to Jin jie whose now laid unconscious, we're going to the Changi airport for a fast private jet plane straight to Aussie. No casualties we inflict to his loyalist, fucking shit hot thank goodness, we shot them all with the Tranquilized M9 sidearm. Now we're near the Airfield gate, five mikes ETA to our jet. I see Monila picked the GPS and scan the surrounding for possible bad guys, thankfully...Intel shows none. However,it might a wrong seeing, stay sharp and keep drive normally, my friend. We don't wanted a gunfight plus civilian casualties, aren't we? I pick the two trijicon TA31F fitted DDM4A1s and check the chamber and mag to find full thirty rounds plus its trigger locked to safe, I still have four other mags hidden in my gray hoodie jacket and my friend lift his left hand showing four fingers indicating the same number of mags like mine...we're all set, if there were firefight...we can still fight, what's best? Singapore, Malaysia and even Indonesian military aware of our ops and support our exfil until we're airborne, everybody needed the big man alive and well.

We have driven five mikes onto the jet without anything interesting on our way, thank god...we're getting further away from the land accursed with another coup d'etat now. The president regain conscious two mikes before we reached our Learjet,now...we'll say hello to heaven on earth.

"So its confirmed...chinese now on the brink of another devastating civil war...and General Liu Wong were now assume power on Beijing. Civilians were treated by PLA like dummy targets..."

"I hear you, ...though I'm not sure we could avoid major casualties like our previous attempt on Chang if we intervene there, I'm afraid death toll of our military may rise higher than before and..."

"I want no excuses here Captain Garrison, General Wong planned another bloody coup on china and incursion on Taiwan that is true, but that's not all he just up to. According to the NSA and CIA he has control of russian nuclear technology that has been stolen by a man named Solomon in 2014 and were using it to attack US embassies in Asia, we're talking about a war maniac that would wipe out Perth, Tokyo and I fear include Jakarta or Kuala Lumpur, not to mention his connection with terrorist cell JRA currently hiding out somewhere in Osaka waiting for his call and another one former Solomons loyals now plotting a bloody coup in Pyongyang which if happens...Captain Garrison...if you read history book...you know what I'm talking about"

"...Recapture of Seoul..."

"...Captain...Joint Chiefs of Staff has agreed to send considerable number of forces to Taiwan and Japan to counter his plan, I've also manage to have generals and the white house to agree on my proposal"

"What proposal,Mr. Secretary?"

"I've contracted a group of mercenary pilots for this one in case there are missions that extremely volatile for our diplomatic relations worldwide, files of their dossier would come to you tomorrow morning at eight. Oh...about the USS Valkyrie now, I also sent some private technicians to help fixed your damaged ship as well as a squadron of F-35B Lightning II led by Major Melisa Cunningham inbound to your ship now, you are ordered to set voyage destination west okinawa sea, fight a little longer until my friend the commander of the USS Bon Homme Richard could come in place of yours back from the state...we're done here"

"Aye aye, sir, I'll keep you appraised on what's going on there"

* * *

Ching Chuan Kang AB, Taichung, Taiwan  
July 10th, 2020,7.42am

Ruben Riffkin

Here i am waiting for a JSOC guy for briefing, I'm not alone, on my right were the thai-texas blood Albert Reese whose now playing Brick breaker game on his Blackberry, and other three men I newly met, these trio were an AF guys from Eglin, Florida. Me and my pal here were a mercenary pilot hired by the Pentagon to help combating the coup led by General Wong, now he assume control of Beijing but thankfully CIA too has peeled off Jin Jie from China, if not...hell would break more looser than anyone wished. Kinda odd for me to think that small US military units would operated in taiwan, well...maybe small units but...taiwan were indigenous enough military, they don't need NATO presence here, maybe? They even sent six Bones (B-1B Lancer) here from Dyess and Elsworth. "Hey, you know here around? I mean Taichung?" I asked him, "(chuckle)..How should I know?I'm not a Taiwanese", "Ahh...Wanted to shop their cuisine though", "What? You wanna be a chef, now?", "Hey I ju...", "Atten-Hut!" Someone yelled that, right the time the JSOC...woman arrived. "Just stand up formally, no salute" I said to albert which he comply, we stand up before the yellow skinned mexican looking woman aged around 43 in formal Air Force Uniform with a name pin 'Maj. Gen. Elizabeth Mason', "At ease, Gentlemen" she said, we sit back ready for open ears. She looked to us the mercs, "You two...you're the merc?", "Yeah, used to be in the Air Force, a friend of mine in the Pentagon think i might able to help" I replied, "Well...sorry, no wonder you don't have any badges, well we do. So let's straight to the business anyway!" Neither me or Albert say or even look shit somewhere apart to her, "As we all know...our new friend of Admiral Chang has assumed control of beijing, time to say 'Hello' to another Chinese civil war, the PLAs attacked innocent peoples there and there...total mess all over Nanjing and Beijing", "Mass wipe out?", Albert whispered to me to which i just shrug, that rumors were fucking obscure anyway, "We got a team of combined Special Act Division and Marine SOC Forces that has covertly infiltrated Hong Kong palace to rescue Jin Jie, they also retrieved a mil-plan, wong launched an all out war against Taiwan, you know what I'm saying" She paused for a moment and playing her hands on her dask to which then the whole room went pitch black, for a moment before the Projector liting the whiteboard shine upon us again, with the satellite shot of the South china sea between China and the land we're now at, "First order of business for you is to leak chinese east and southeastern air corridor. Reported eight J-8s currently patrolling eastern Nanjing province, six miles inside were the staging area for their incursion to taiwan, Tanks, Artillery s, MLRS s, you named it they regroup it there, three battalions for initial attack and three more for total assault on the whole island, there is also a naval base further in the East china sea, assembling vessels to get them here", "That's some cold shit right there!" i can hear Albert muttered. "Gargoyle flight, your target is four J-8s patrolling the southeast shore, Eagle flight will fly north to the east sea take out four J-8s patrolling southeast of the naval base, opening a door for a bomber squadrons here to crushed the staging area and the naval base. Simple, straight forward and great fun...if you make it back alive in good shape. Questions?", I asked "Allied support and possible SAMs?", "We have four Growlers take off from Shimojishima to the SAMs Locations onshore for jamming and a Thunderbolt squadron taking off from Hsinchu to smash the SAMs with Mavericks and Cluster bombs, and that's it. Anymore?" I'm cleared, anyone else? They're too like me, ready. "Good, prep up now, you'll start in six minutes. Dismiss"

* * *

7.50am

We all set in this clear skies. Me and Albert flying typical unmarked F-16CJs armed with four AIM-9X-2s and four Meteors my boss provided, guys from the AF flying F-15Cs with weapon settings four X-2 Sidewinders and with four newest E-AMRAAMs. I could see 'EG' Tailcode on their stabilizers, under the Tailcode were their...bort numbers? "Eagle Flight, Tower, Clear for take-off. Gargoyle Flight, follow shortly", "Eagle One", "Gargoyle One" we ...the duo Gargoyle were about to enter the airstrip, the three Eagles went airborne, "Gargoyle flight, proceed directly for airborne","Roger, Tower. What a lovely morning shift", "Good luck, have a good day", "You too" I replied.

We're in the strip, time to burn up the weed. Without stopping, me and Albert went full afterburner and take-off to angles 2, "Base control to all flights, switch to Hawkeye fire control", I complied "Gargoyle flight, requesting pics and ROE" I open comms, "Eagle flight, request pics", "Gargoyle, Eagle, Hawkeye,Bandits on and off the shore near the ground targets, proceed to your flight routes as Fragged, stand by for update" replied the guys in E-2D somewhere, then half second later "Hawkeye, Magic Four One, flight of four EA-18s, tell the fighters we're currently above the water borders on hot jamming the SAM Sites" comm up another sailor somewhere right above the line. We gargoyles went north into the second waypoint ETA five minutes, deeper into the enemy territory at angles 3, nothing spiked us yet, "Not a bad scenery" Gargoyle 2 remarked the woods below us, "Yeah, except the sharks there" I replied him, "And some motherfucking jellyfishes" he end it up chuckling. Two minutes passed as we keep travel north with a quarter powered Afterburner while catch a glimpse on an A-10 below us about to doing what it was best at, the F-15s must already inside eastern sea now, looking for trouble with Shenyangs patrolling the southeast of the harbor. "Hawkeye, Gargoyle, we're flying deeper towards hostile area now", "Eagle Flight, we're further near the naval base...we have scope on civilian boats...nothing exciting yet" we sitrep,"Eagle, Hawkeye, Bandits from vector Zero Three Five angles 3, twelve miles closing to your position at high speed...Jay Eights, clear hot!", "Solid Copy, Hawkeye".

Here we go I thought, where are those doe-eyed motherfucking warmongers now? "2, arm your Meteor, saw a thing?","Negative" he replied me, we keep push forward with Master arm ready to fire our MBDA Meteor missile, "Gargoyle Flight, Bandits ten miles heading One Eight Zero angles 4 Mach 1 right to your position...Cap weapons free, I repeat : weapons free", "Thanks, Hawkeye" I replied, set my radar fifteen miles ahead...yes, they ain't wrong : four Shenyang J-8IIs in diamond formation coming at high speed to us, hopefully this will be simple shooting down job. Arming my Meteor I could hear a lock tone blared the cockpit but so as the tone indicate I'm spiked, "Fuck! I'm spiked...Fox Three away!" I announce launched two non US military issued version of Long range missiles to the incoming enemies, so as my wingman on my left side behind me, we split hopefully we could avoided their missiles while waited for ours to hit them, estimation shows in my radar info about twenty five seconds, "Eagle 1, Fox three!" The eagle lead said. We still waiting for chinese missiles fired to us, "There, my one o'clock!" Albert exclaimed, I saw two missiles went to us, "Chaff out!" We said accidentally almost same time, Chaff out...and the missiles missed us, looked back to my radar and saw a streak luck... "Splash Two!" I exclaimed to see all four blips gone from my radar, "Same here, boss! Wee wee wee!" Reese report, "Hawkeye, Gargoyle 1, round is complete unless you have another one to declare" I commed the Navy Controller, "This is Eagle 1, we have engaged seven bandits...picture is clean, round win!" the Eagle lead report, silence were their reply to us...until I got another radar contact from south, three blips coming northward IFF confirmed all were ally, "Bone Three, Bone Five One, clear for attack run" the AWACS green lighted the two bomber squadrons, so the ally blips on my radar were the Bones. "Gargoyle Eagle flight, Mission Complete. Clear for barn, well done you all just wrap it under a minute" again the Control commed us, isn't it amazing? Just downed four planes and done? "What about the SAM?" I asked, "Three Hogs has already take out all seven inside china","...Roger that, no complains here" I replied as I skipped to the third waypoint, steered to vector One Five Zero from Zero Four Seven, our next waypoint just four minutes ETA angles 2, then continue to land at Taichung back within our safe heaven after the very very easy money.

Ridiculous, haha! XD

8.39am

"Gargoyle 1, check gear"

"Tower, Gargoyle flight, gear and flaps check ready to land" I replied the controller

We now traveling 250 knots and slowing down smoothly to Ching chuan airstrip, Albert were on my left behind until now, behind us were the three Eglin Eagles with their landing gears and flaps downed follow suit. "Gargoyle 1, Eagle 1, clear to land...Welcome home". Altitude now 120 feet and continue descending smoothly, we're about to land right on the number painted on the strip...and boy, I were right. "Gargoyle and Eagle flight, taxi to free Spot via Bravo 4, Major General Elizabeth were waiting in the briefing room for debriefing" we complied to that keep our planes run slowly along the strip until we saw the B4 on the grass and take left on it and straight to the parking ramp. Our morning shift is over, next? Patrol the southeast skies start at 1600, now? Debriefing before say hello to Canteen. :)


	2. Viper

1st Lieutenant Chie Kashiwagi  
JASDF 8th Air Wing(Kokudan), 6th Tactical Fighter Squadron (Hikotai)

I waked hard from my sleep.

...

I don't know what it was, it made mebreathing heavily...can't calm myself after what I dreamt. I were...

I don't know.

I'm just sweated, though every room has Air Conditioner including mine here, plus I'm just with military white short sleeve shirt and typical cargo pants of airforce, and outside...

Its lightly rain...

I was in complete loss of what just hit me, I were just sitted on my bed, staring at the window trying to recall what was i just see. Then her face, comes across my head, my sister's death. Eight days ago. We never saw our parents, Mother died sometime after she gave birth to me, cancer has taken my father's live, I don't know about my aunt...I don't even sure I have one.

I should have saved her first regardless of perils right in my face, I should have just stay with her and help all i can.

I should have gave my live to protect her but I didn't...

"Chie!"

"Chie! You okay?" I can hear somebody knocking on the door.

"Eh...I'm fine!" thats my new Flight Leader Lieutenant Colonel (Chusai) Takahashi Imamura

"Chie, hurry up! Commander said chinese destroyers were about to penetrate our water zone, I'll be waiting for you in the briefing room!"

"H-Haik! Chusai" I simply replied, and i can hear he left.

I got to get a grip now, with Wong take control of china and he wanted a bloodbath in asia, I still got people to protect, even if i don't know whose i protect. I get my upper field uniform, flight gears and helmet with me and went out from my room. Everybody weren't out from their room fully clad like me, not all pilots here keen on taking gears with them to their accommodation for some reason, not matter at all generally.

* * *

Shimojishima Airbase, Okinawa  
July 11th, 2020, 8.27am

Out here, the court were filled with servicemen on phisycal training, running, push up, juijitsu, the whole lot, just a kilometer north of here I can hear gunfires, that is the shooting range, Shimojishima here is a base combined of Ground and Air force units to protect okinawa island chains...it was since the sinking of USS Bill Clinton (The Titan) when Chang assume power. "Hey!" Someone patted me from behind, its Chusai Imamura "You okay back there?" He asked, "What do you mean?", "I heard you crying inside when I come to you!"

Well. I don't remember i were crying, but yes, i tried not to cry. "...look...I'm very sorry about Maki. Now come on, you can't keep blame yourself for that, in fact nothing her death related to you", "Chusai..." I looked to him while trying to figure out what to say next.."She...she is the only family I have, she the one who take care of me...". Well, i had no words prepared for anything, all i were doing were just holding the tears to come out, "ungh...since the first time...world greet me, i...", "I know that, I know how you're feeling. It's happen. You already avenged her anyway and...well..." I looked to him "Well what?", "Seriously, you cannot blame everything on you, then again he's the sixth best in the Air Force, you were the only one barely come close to her...she's sacrificed herself for you, besides, i don't think she could bear anymore the crap this world presented for her. I don't know about you, if my family were all die, fine, whatever the reason was, there's always a silver lining in everything, believe me!"

Sounds easy to what he said. Indeed, he lost many families and friends, but then if i remember, he had few hardships, i assume. "Hey..our first order of business by the way, two Type 052 destroyers sent from Jinan entered okinawa sea two hours ago, with small quantity of escort fighters and a surveillance ship, they heading towards Shimojishima...yes, here. I think we gonna have ourself serviced for Anti-Ship mission","Is that what commander briefed? You mean I'm missing a briefing already?", "Relax, its just i got friend working intelligence here, I came by a war room and saw the three vessels come to us. That was just assumption of mine, we'll get briefed later by Commander Hirohito". Well,at least I'm not missed a briefing.

* * *

8.54am

Five more minutes before mission start. I were simply reading notes i'd written as per briefed previously, PLA sent two Type 52 cruisers escorting an ELINT vessel towards Shimojishima base here for attacking US squadron temporarily stationed here, the chinese know the bomber attack on their staging areas were come from here, now these bomber were already left for Kadena, the attack on Nanjing port must have hurt them, now they resort to daring move. I even had drawn a sketch of the mission airspace. I also remember, my squadron flying F-2A were tasked to stop these ships, but the three main targets have four smaller missile boats guarding them, like Chusai said, two of us will attack the main objectives and other two take the missile boats.

Additionally, two squadrons flying F-15J and F/A-18E play escort for us. Simple? not really though, intel given by the base Commander Isami Hirohito said the ships escorted by ten J-10s armed with PL-5 and...chinese equivalent of US AIM-7 or Russian R-27. So...according to the F-15 lead pilot Captain Isami Iguchi, he and his 2ICs plane were armed with four AAM-3Bs on wing pylons and four AAM-4Bs on fuselage pylons, now according to my chusai, our four F-2As parked in diamond pattern on spot 6 ramp were armed with four AAM-3 heatseeking missiles on outer most wing pylon with double racks, two AAM-4 Active Radar missiles on the wingtip and four ASM-2 Anti ship missiles on the inner wing stations, we take just a 250 galon tank to our central pylon. I just eat my few remaining noodles and enough sip of water, now get to my plane and check it out.

The canteen quarter were just inside the main building on therear most, its closed area and include a bar. But none that right now were a good time, time to settle down some work. Traverse through many hallways with stream of few peoples, I'm now made it out onto the ramp where the planes waited. "Yo White man, Watch were you walking!" I looked to the source of the voice and instead found a, yes, white american almost ran onto me, he shocked to see a young woman in complete flight gears almost he crashed, "I'm sorry, Gomen" he bowed to me apologizing which i just nodded to him and continue to my plane right away, "What the fuck you thinking, man? I thought you wanna get some drink, come on" I could hear his friend in heightened tone, I get back looking to the tall black man whose also cautioned the white one almost hit me, "Hey, hold up...you follow me, not me follow you", "Fuck it, you pervy asshole, you caught by the GSDF you're porn napster, i'm fucked up too", "You asshole! We are mercs", "Ssyeahh...Burning through midnight oil..." They then walk together side by side and continue it together "...to be a richman!" And then give the loud high five.

So these guys are the mercenary.

I leaned to my right, as so, i see their F/A-18E Super Hornets with twelve missiles mixed Sidewinders and, weird, the european MBDA Meteors. Four double racks were used on the wing station 1st and 2nd to tandem eight missiles while keep the 3rd pylons reserved for fuel tanks, two AIM-9X-2s on the wingtips, then two MBDAs hung under each air intakes and four double racked on the middle section of the wing. "Chie!" Suddenly, I look back and saw the 45 aged man come to me in complete flight gear ready for action, "It's weird, i don't know the americans had used Meteors, don't you?" He asked, "So...these two Rhinos...the mercs flying this?", "Heh...of course...its the mercenaries property, as you can see their Meteors!" he simply said. Then i wonder, "Why would the American needs some mercenaries anyway, and why they were here?" . I asked to which he frown, "Will not be long, they'll be at this time only before they either moved to Iwakuni and Kadena or to Taiwan maybe, the american carriers will not let them stay on the deck, period!", i see, "Then i wonder, these hornet pilots were american, why would they leave the force and filth themself?" He asked now, and...that's a good question.

"So anyway Chie, I almost forgot, my radio callsign will be Viper One O One, you were 102 and respectively for Haru and Tojo", "Alright" i simply nod, "One more thing..." He silence for a while looking to the okinawa sea, then he looked to me, right to my eyes (maybe accidentally) before continued "Remember, focus on your job. If there were circumstances that you need a help, don't hesitate to ask, just dont tell any names over the net!" he smiled to me and went to his plane. I proceed to my plane and check everything on it and found everything is in top condition, ready for doing its job.

I don't know why, I were just faintly smiled for no reason, his eyes looked to me with something meaningful, more than just tell me to ask help if necessary but I don't know what.

* * *

8.59am

"Viper flight, clear for immediate take-off at Runway One Seven, taxi via Papa four to Tango five"

"Viper 101. Remember viper flight, no names over the net"

"Viper 102 through 104, Copy"

Here we go. Back to my first fighter jet since made it to the ASDF, it's an F-16 based multi-purpose fighter aircraft, much like the american's F-18, it was only official purpose was to take out ships with our own anti-ship missiles, like the ASM-2 my squadron carried now. The 25 percent of wing area increase were to further kick up its lift for maneuverability, useful for air combat, the same type of powerplant of the current Pratt and Whitney engine would enough to keep up with heavier class fighters, the such of the Russian Flankers, or even the chinese newest J-20. "102, do you copy?" The call taken me back, "Remember, sink the main ships. 103 and 104 will handle the missile boats", "102" I simply reply, "Good, once we're airborne, we do a Diamond!"

That's Diamond Formation, meaning i would fly abreast with Haru behind Imamura and Tojo behind us most.

"Carnage flight, clear for immediate take off at runway 1-7, taxi via P4 to T5. Black Wolf flight, follow close, clear for immediate take off"

"Carnage 300"

"Black Wolf 1, Aye aye"

"Eh american...I just got a message from your boss, he said if we take no loses in todays mission, he will get you three packs...I'm sorry, i don't get it"

"Ah...sir, its three packs of beer in a can", "Aah...american beer, eh? Good luck to you then"

Always, it feels good for somebody to talk something aside what we were doing here, it's just makes me feel better when there's one tried to push down the pressure.

"This is Viper 101, I'm taking off", we then push throttle to full non afterburner power without stop and climb to our first steerpoint just a minute ETA ahead at angles 2, same for the other two squadrons before they split up. The americans take up their F/A-18E Super Hornets to angles 3 bearing 260 and our friends in F-15J to the same height bearing 280 confront the J-10s, commencing CAP for us around the target area. This will be simple, I take the surface target alone and others take the airborne target. My planes beeping, i know why "We're now reroute to steerpoint 2" Chusai reminded, waypoint two? Directly onto the target vessels ETA six minutes, "Mission control to all flight, we have additional ally airborne from the USS Dwight Eisenhower, callsign 'Magic', flight of four EA-18Gs commencing Buzzer, ETA six minutes", "Understood, Control".

"Magic One, all callsigns, Soundtrack is on play!", "Roger, Magic, Music on!"

Now we have six americans here, six Super Bugs, these guys from 'Ike' sure could be helpful in many cases. "Control, Viper 101 here, Master arm off, confirm?, "You are clear hot, Viper flight!", by that I switch the master arm to off, meaning i could then arm my weaponries for the later, i looked to my radar, we're still ETA about two and half minutes before our ASM locked on, the blips were still on the tip top the third last box and slowly going down to my blip, if its in the middle of the second box then I'll press the trigger. "Viper flight, Magic lead, heads up : Targets were shielded, Buzzer did not worked, we'll see what we can do!", "Umm So what? Should we proceed as Fragged?" I asked, "Roger, Just use your Confetti and Glows, lady. We'll keep Buzzing, should aid you a bit!", "Good copy Magic lead". Alright, its not totally as simple as I wished, the boats fired back, not to mention about bogeys that might encounter us, but, well, i think i could trust them. So i switched off the safety with a click of switch by my flight stick, and with it too, i armed my Bruiser, my four ASM-2, "103, 104, spread out and hunt down your boats...102, maintain formation, we'll take out the main targets, copy?", "Haik, proceeding" Haru 103 replied, time for our little party to start.

We pace up our speed to half minute ETA before radar lock, and yes, right half minute later..."Kuso, I'm spiked! Engaging! Missile away!" Exclaimed Haru again, followed by Tojo 104 said the same last phrase, "102, hold on...let me designate your picks and mine", by that the seconds later Chusai finished marked me with the ELINT and the destroyer on the left of the formation, he take up the right and..."Uu...Mission control, I've locked to one additional destroyer, re-declare, we're commence fire!" My winglead said, "Roger, clear!" Simply was his reply, "Thanks! 102, you may fire now!", I complied to that, press the missile trigger button sending two ASMs simultaneously to two different targets with other two forming a diamond pattern, then RWR blared my cockpit, and Chusai as well it looks like, "102, Break left!", our planes then launched chaff and then spread away and fly back hoping to get out their lock on range before they could fired a missile to us.

"Black Wolf 1, Fox 3! Fox 3!", "Carnage flight, Fox 3 away!"

Then things went a bit better...

"Viper 103, two boats destroyed!", "This is Viper 104, objective is complete!"

I don't know what happened, but my Master Cautions crying loud, the targets were fired back to us. I saw to my radar the missiles got to us very fast, we were rearing it, I tilt my aircraft 90 degrees right side then pull the flight stick and redirect my heading to northwest to effectively evade the missile while able to clearly see a smoke trail coming to me at high speed but thankfully the angles were away to hit me and easily its missed when I launched chaff "Missile evaded" I said, i look to my radar to see four lines closing fast to the four mission targets, fifteen seconds time to impact, "We'll keep Buzzing the main targets, that should ineffective its defences", "Good copy, Magic" I again replied. Fifteen seconds passed and eventually the ASMs hit the targets, "What...?" I exclaimed, our attack only sunk the ELINT vessel, the destroyers weren't sunk. "Should we run a second attack and we might finally sink it" I commed, "Good idea, 102, let's give our last shots". I change heading from Three Zero Six to Zero One Four, with two more ASMs ready, "102, take the left I take the other two, 103, 104, join up with me ready for another attack" Chusai commanded, I paced up in afterburner to get a lock on to the damaged Type 52 vessel, which I get in three seconds "Missile away!" I commed up followed by Chusai with the same phrase twice, I happen to fire the missile while at Airspeed of 685 Kts still on afterburner which I believe to give a slight boost, ETA of the missile were ten seconds as I see on my radar which also I could see Tojo's blip coming to my left, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, "Round is complete!" I exclaimed, two more blips dissapeared from my radar, mission is accomplished, "Control, round is complete, request clarify for home" Chusai asked but not responded, "Control, do your read me" nothing replies, until suddenly statics filled headphone in my helmet, "...ts inbound, I repeat Viper flight : more bandits inbound from 280 to your location at angles 3, flight of six J-10s, you must shoot all of it down".

Okay, its not good.

I switched to my AAM-4 Active Radar Missile and scan my radar for targets, "101, do you see them?", "Negative 102, keep your current formation with 104".

"Control to Black Wolf and Carnage, request sitrep"

"This is Black Wolf 1, we're engaging extras here...three more bandits left"

"Its Carnage 300, we're on tight fight with four bandits...two more to shot down"

"I saw them, 12 sharp! Go for Fox Three!" I claimed launching two AAM-4 missiles to the three flight formation inbound to us, Tojo do the same with the same last phrase, launched to the other I'm not locked. "102, 104, Seconds Twelve" he said to me, ETA twelve seconds to impact. I saw on my radar two maller blips from Imamura's blip coming to other hostile blips coming to him, all of six hostile aircrafts coming to us I estimated in Mach 1.5, quite daring if I say. Twelve seconds passed and the three PLA J-10s were about close enough to attack us with their heatseeking missiles, "No! missed...Switching to AAM-3s" 101 commed up, then for the second time I got missile inbound warning, this time its a heatseeking one and the shooter actually fired halfway before gun range which I and Tojo shot up flares and fortunately make the missiles come to one of it instead us, without any warning, "Argh!" I cringed as three small delta winged fighters passed us head on at extremely high speed and so close to me i can feel my aircraft shudders like it's about to shatter. Well, they want a fight, i can give 'em then i thought, I turn on my HMD, slid down my visor, then I pulled the flight stick back and rolled up to them, mysteriously one of them had disappeared from the formation, but I still see three blips that signifying the enemy planes in front of me, I look around outside my cockpit to see nothing but light rain with overall clear visibility mixed with two bandits, he is right below me. "104, I take the right, you take the left!" I commanded. We off chasing the bandits going away from us not bearing off our sea, i gazed intently to whoever on that plane, "I've got Tone!" i exclaimed as the cockpit makes a solid weird noise, the heatseeking missile is ready for strike, "Fox two away!" I radioed on the same time pressed the trigger button on the front part of the flight stick, the Mitsubishi manufactured missile sprint to its prey that pulled up diagonally to the right and dumping flares, my first air kill were slipped away and now trying hard to get away from me, zigzagged diagonally, immelman and then more zigzag only end up me close enough to alternatively take it down with M61 Cannon.

It pulled split-s maneuver to no avail, I switch to gun sight mode and align it ahead of his way as it trying to do another immelman, that's when I pressed the gun trigger on my thumb section for a second, the tracers hit the central fuselage and rip off the right delta wing, "Splash ne!" I radioed while I'm finishing my loop. Then suddenly I saw Tojo between the two J-10s about to going head on with me, "104, Pull out! Don't nix it!" I warned him, "Negatve, control damage, I can't do roll" he replied, I could see his rudder align his plane right side to pull off, that's just before he passed me I noticed, I again pull a half loop and rush to save him ready my heatseeking missile to save him, it is locked to his chaser as i looked to one of them, "Fox two sent!" I said faintly, m y weapon just dive it's nose before streak away from me leaving it's contrail broken by my flight path, again like my first bogey...it throw off flares but unfortunately for him it smash through stabilizer and detonate over the left wing, the small delta wing fighter gone down in uncontrollable spin with its occupant trapped inside. "104, you're cleared. Damage report, how bad you've been hit?" I asked him, but this worrying me "104, do you copy?" He still hasn't replied me, then suddenly tracers rushed from my six, it turns out its the third bandit firing its Thirty Mil cannon to me, I turn hard right for a second before I barrel rolled my craft to random direction which then I tilt my craft downward and do a two loops hopefully to shook him off, Then, half way of my second one, i tilt my plane 90 degrees right and turned away from him. I leveld my plane and as i looked to where i left, i can see him headed away from me instead, I keep my eyes on my target and without have to wait, my seeker had already locked to it, "Good tone! Fox two!" i pressed the fire button and keep my HMD stick to it, the hiss were clear, the large glow streaked away from me leaving contrails floating over the sea, drawing long lines that ended on the blooming flame mid-air, it then sprouts black smokes tumbled to the sea with wreckages fall down to the raging sea, one larger piece has someone bailed out at angles 1.

Somehow i thought about Maki again and again.

And i'm felt blessed somehow. "Viper 104, come in. Where are you?" I commed again to get short statics on the radio, followed by a jet engine noises behind me, to my right mirror I can see Tojo coming to me with his plane trailing black smoke. "Viper 101 this is 102, sky is clean" I report to him, "This is Viper 101, Viper 103 is bailed out...hold on...Haik, I can see his survival buoy from up here, requesting SAR", "Viper flight this is Cariage 6-1, two times SH-60, I have IR contact on the package, we're coming in for recovery, over" replied the Seahawk pilot, as we take our plane to heading Zero Six Two, I can see in my radar an SH-60J bearing Two Four Zero from our base to pick up my wingmate Haru, "I have visual on Cariage 6-1" I said to my wing leader, "Understood, Round 2 complete" he ended.

11.03am

"Viper flight, Tower, gears, flaps and stabs check, maintain current speed, clear to land via Runway One Seven"

Day 1 over, we approach the runway in around 240 knots airspeed, slowly and smoothly gone down to earth right to the tarmac, behind us were the two Super Hornets in good shape, like us too they have their flaps and landing gear down, Iguchi and his wingman were already parked and must have disassembling their flight gears. After Tojo landed very first, now all I had to do were land my plane and park it on the appointed spot, it would touch the ground I estimate around twelve more seconds.


	3. Bird Down

Okinawa sea  
180 miles off USS Valkyrie  
July 16th, 2020, 8.10am

-Major Melisa 'Cougar' Cunningham  
Strike Fighter Squadron 121  
13th Marine Air Group, Air Wing III

"Ghost Rider 1, Fortress, you have visitors from Three Six Zero, 28 miles, Angles 10, closing 850 knots to your position"

"Roger Fortress" I replied, "Merlin, you got em?", "Roger, I got radar contact" he replied me.

To find him were to lean back leftward, he trailed me portside.

We fly two F-35Bs armed internally with two AIM-9X-2s and four AIM-120Ds, yeah we're on CAP monitoring water border between China and Japan. Activities here went crazy since their naval attack to Shimojishima, now was the third time defense mission since the attack at their main forces for incursion in taiwan. "Be advised, Relay from Reaper, Bogey closing 900 knots to your position, flight of two Jane Elevens mildly armed with air missiles", "Roger, Fortress. Nobody fire until fired upon" I replied, our bearing were Zero Four Five straying away from course to contact, "Ma'am, they're 16 miles and closing fast...looks like they're try to pass us straight without fight. You want me to call em for ID?", "Negative, Merlin, hold formation until they're within the water space". We maintain our course and keep our eyes glued to radar, fly still for about silent seven seconds until we have visual contact of two not-so-fast paced Chinese built Su-27s, right then fortress called us to fend them off, by that we turned smoothly leftside after the two trespassers, closing in and, "Alright, Merlin, go ahead", "Roger".

"Attention unidentified aircrafts, this is your caller, flight of two F-35s on your six o'clock, you're entering the japanese maritime territory without permission, change your course to heading Three Two Zero at airspeed 600 knots or you will be fired upon"

"This is J-11 winglead callsign Axe 3-1, we're requesting permission defecting to the Japanese authority. Please, sir, hold your fire!"

"Stand by Axe 3-1, Fortress, did copy that?", "Roger, stand by...Relaying to Naha controller...hold three seconds" our skipper replied, captain Garrison he was, skipper of the already beaten to crap shit Valkyrie, endless attacks from PLA's ships previously, i rather be forwarded somewhere else and let go of that thing before she couldn't handle some hits anymore. Three seconds passed, five seconds passed, and our captain isn't back yet, "Ghost Rider flight, this is Viper 101 flight of three F-2As, we'll take care of the pilots for you", I checked my radar to see three allied blips from our east three miles "Solid Copy 101, Package callsign is Axe 3-1" I called them, "Ryokai, we're closing in!". Coming to our right were the three F-2As positioning themself in front of us, lean to my right were Axe 3-1 and his wingman rear starboard "3-1...follow the F-2s", he looked to me nodding "Yes, ma'am. Thank you!" he replied, they banked leftward, right to the base formerly JAL training facility, if i remember, "Uuhh...got another blips from the same vector" Merlin come up on comm, "Oh, no...they're coming!" the defectors come up.

* * *

-1st Lieutenant Chie Kashiwagi

"Haik, Ghost Rider, allow my friend here to fly in your formation, she might can help out!"

"Aye-aye Viper 101, rear starboard side!", "Ryokai. 102, go with them, we'll take care the package!"

"Ryokai, 101!"

I peel off from Imamura's left position joining the US squadron monitoring the bogeys, I can see them having absolutely clean wing, only a pod under it's belly. I have a bad feeling about this, I fear the worse, regardless i filled the slot on her right side, "102 this is Ghost Rider 1, do you have AWACS asset in here?", I try to remember a bit with that, "Err...They'll be here from Hiroshima, but...within three hours from now on" I replied her.

"Gomen"

"Its alright!"

Bogeys closing on us, they're ten miles ahead of us and more closer rapidly, "If they don't polite to you, kick them as hard as you can" their ship commander called up, "Roger, Fortress" she replied her homebase, ready for party. "Here they come, seven miles and closing" her wingman commed in, as i look to my radar, suddenly eighteen miles behind them were more three blips unidentified, "Did you girls see that?", "Take it easy, Merlin. Focus closest to us first", tracers suddenly passed us head on, "Holy Fuck!" Merlin cursed, then the three gray Flankers followed last, nearly crashed me, "Bandits! bandits engaging, Take them all out!". I break right and turn back after the enemies, "102, take the left, Merlin, take the right. Copy?"

"Solid Copy!"

"Haik!"

My target dumped flares while barrel rolled several times which more screwed IR missiles, it then went full afterburner went diagonally leftward try to get away from me, hurriedly i switch to my M61 Guns, set up my HMD visor and have the gunsight acquisition for my aiming, then catch Afterburner chasing my prey for comfortable gun kill that I have in no time as it pull up again, quickly squeeze the trigger for a second, the gun hit through the air brake stab, canopy and radar housing, the plane flown idle upward, not reacting to my presence behind him, just a plane fly idle higher with blood stain hit sprayed the canopy, and before i could say anything, i can see again and again, her plane, her F-35 burst into inferno, it comes from my own F-35, the flames blinded me for a moment and changed the Lightning II to the Flanker i just scored.

I just dreaded, i flipped the weapon switch for my four AAM-5s without my HMD synced, the radar locked to the plane, and i just fired the IR missile ahead with radar guidance, it destroyed the aircraft completely, now it's pilot were rested properly, "He's dead" I report, far to my right were her F-35 with her prey going down in flames and the pilot ejected, I know it by the IFF by my HUD, "God bless him" She commed again, "Ghost Rider 2, talk to me!", he came by her leftside slot followed by me on the rightside, change our heading from One One Zero to Triple Zero, but our maneuver wasn't complete yet, the bandits recklessly fired their Machine gun in perfect angle to hit our canopy directly, but thankfully all missed, "Motherfucker!" he shocked. I look up and suddenly another fourth jet appears from the cloud ahead, flying at high speed right onto my plane.

"Holy Shit!"

* * *

-Major Melisa Cunningham

God my! She's been hit by another aircraft, the fourth plane really crashed to her.

Thankfully the canopy where she reside now were intact, now in hard spins and rolls tumbling down to the sea 11 angles below us.

"Bird down, I repeat : Bird down, Birds collide, get the SAR over here!"

"She's ejected! She's ejected! Continue engage!" I'm glad Merlin really said so. The rest three of them coming up on our six, but that is not enough for them, "Oh shit! Fifty miles, third wave bandits inbound from Three Zero Zero at high speed, four of em!", "Easy, merlin, let's fuck these guys first!" I calmed him, i then break hard right try to turn the table, but its shitty hard, everything I do, he manage to keep behind me, anything I do weren't enough to fend him off, in front of me were Merlin with two tailers fired guns to him as they showing their asses to me, "Shit! He almost! He almost shot me!", regardless on my six, I re-do my JHMCS, it automatically opened the weapons bay as this thing glued to it attain lock on for my Sidewinder, "Break high!" I said as i quickly press the trigger button to send the IR missile to the lead Flanker, then as Merlin climbed high with full Afterburner, i too quickly switch back to my central gun pod rained the second tailer with few leads, both were destroyed with ease, meaning he has room for breath. Now my chaser though, he shoot me relentlessly with guns trying to bitching my plane, crossed in my mind to experiment myself on something, so I slowed down as quick as I can by maneuvering everywhere randomly until the airspeed were low enough to surprise everybody here, "Shit, Cougar, you're slowing down! Fucking slowing down!" He screamed as i see him far my right, "I'll bring him in closer, Merlin!", "What the Fuck?!".

Behind me were still tailing me, match my decreasing airspeed below 400 knots, which I tilt the exhaust nozzle 90 degrees downward automatically open the vent behind by cockpit, the heavy G struck me for some seconds as i pulled the flight stick backward and apply full throttle for some second, the world blackened, now i didn't see completely anything, not long, a wuzz had jolted my plane around like an earthquake, then pictures made up again, blurry, then as i feel by my body the plane had stopped mid-air, it's clearer view, my HMD already locked on to my pursuer, he's now climbing hard upward. Without thinking anything, i shoot my last AIM-9 to him, the missile blast away underneath me all the way to the chinese Su-27 knocks, ripped the central fuselage, splitting the Chinese Flanker to two parts and flew the things sky high, the pilot ejected safely and chute down to the cold sea below, "Whoa!" Merlin awed to me as I normalize my plane and have him get on my portside rear.

Then i heard another beeps.

Great. I think this would be endless until all of us died here, "Ghost Rider, hang tight. Allied squadron coming in for support" Fortress called in. I can see the next bandits in my radar, but also strangely two more blips ten miles from our east IFF colored red, "Ghost Rider, this is Shark 4-6, three Delta Bugs, we're coming in for support", i looked to my radar, there were not just those three USMCs F/A-18D, followed behind them were three more allied blips ID F-35AJ, by that the four hostile blips change their course northward like pussies. Well, that was a bit easy, turns out because additional two allies from northeast making up eight blips against four, "All planes return to your barn" Fortress controller us

"Fortress, What's the status with 102?" I asked worry.


	4. Earlier Ryukyu CAP

"Shark 4-6, Starburst, contact bogeys!"

"Two J-11s...heading southeast at Angels 7...700 Knots"

"Roger, Starburst, our Eleven O'clock, seventeen miles and closing to our flight path, single pair...declare, Starburst!" He replied the AWACS

East China Sea, Fourty two miles off the Ryukyu Island chain.  
1.00pm

Commander Travis 'Tacco' Reyes

I were sitting on the backseat of this evolved multirole fighter bomber, the F/A-18F Super Hornet, it was my friend 'Ice Man' that sit on the other place, taking control of where this iron bird be flying to and where I could unleash it's Air to Air Missiles. "Starburst copy, that's your bogey!" Our fire mission replied to what Ice Man just asked.

As I flew here, there's always a rumbling hiss to the portside behind me, that's were my wingman 'Hollywood' hold the formation right there, we had to resort for same twelve Air to Air Missiles of all sixes AIM-9X-2 Sidewinder and AIM-120D AMRAAM, because we're going to someplace here monitoring the PLAs air activities close to the Sea of Japan, with the new war to be set by this Chang's friend taking over the Beijing again, and now that i'm to where one JASDF pilot got T-Boned recently, I don't quite get why we even have to go here, but whatever it was, let's do it. "Okay, Wood! I'm taking the lead, let's identify!", so then my front seater tilt the aircraft forty five degrees left side and he turn upward to west to their flight path, "Roger, Ice, you got the lead! I'm your portside, little low!". I leaned back left side to check Hollywood's plane, he's still neatly in his formation, flying with him were his WSO, goes by nickname 'Ryder', like mine, his plane has the 150 Gallon Tank with in-built IRST in case we might find something interesting, "Hey, Ryder, you got anything on your scanner?" I asked him as I switched to mine, to which I got nothing but two blips, the target, two stabilizers, two engine intakes underneath, oh yeah, them fancy Flankers, "Nothing, Taco boy! Two Flankers J-11B, Two or Single seat? We'll see!" He replied, I looked back to my IRST display, and yeah, it was just two bogeys.

That's until I just, I think, I saw another two faint blips, "Oh shit!" I muttered myself seeing this, "What's up, Taco boy?" Ice Man asked me as I still cannot sure myself with what I see now, but, then again it could be anything, "Err...Ice, we got a problem here..." I paused for a second making sure the faint two blips were still there, "IRST now bringing up four aircrafts on radar! Not one pair, but two pairs, repeat : Four bogeys!", I looked to my Flight Officer, whose he leaned his head left, "Wood, you got four bogeys!", "Err...Starburst, did you see anything same over the bogey?" Ryder asked the Fire Mission, and, nope, not an immediate answer, whatever it is, it's given us some fucking chills. "Shark 4-2, Starburst, be advise, two pop up bogeys, Jay Thirty One mixing up to four...heads up, radar picking up more contacts north of the formation!", now that is shit. So okay, I were ready for the worse, four bogeys instead the reported two? I knew something isn't always right, previous sorties have me to face up against single or a pair of J-10s or JF-17s, none were involving live fires, now two J-11s with two J-31s? That is something. Now I can see the dots on the sky ahead, yeah, four dots, so what's up with those? I don't know, but as I prepared myself I could hear a rumbling noise behind me which I don't remember there before, and whilst I'm about to found out what it was, "Whoa! Make that five!" Ryder yelled, I wonder as I just snapped to his plane to just how come a shithead driving a J-20 just showed behind him? "Oh Shit! He's got a radar lock on us!" He reported to me, "Get outta there, Hollywood! Get the fuck out there, god dammit!" Ice Man screamed as we made a sudden pull of the flight stick, Ice were maneuvered ourselves on top of him, Hollywood were helplessly turning away with afterburner from the enormous stealth plane, "Wood, I'm coming for you!" Ice says it, so I set down my visor and press tuts, have all the missiles ready. We were to take the first shot, however, it's apparent that this one chinks had take the shot first, his plane has opened the bay door and without any delay it fires it's hidden weapons, launched away to the Rhino, "High Left!" Ryder yelled, his plane shoot out flares and countermeasures as it made a quick rightside roll and switched it's direction of turning, the PL missile were ignoring the sputters and went straight to Hollywood's F/A-18, it boomed to resonate around the cockpit, "Shit! We're hit! We're torn apart! I can't control it!"

"Wood's been hit! Wood's been hit! We just lost Shark 4-2, we're off defending, we are defending, launch the Alert 5!"

* * *

Entering East China Sea  
USS Carl Vinson  
14.32

"Launch the Alert 5, and send in the rescue bird!" That's what I hear next.

Major Melissa Cunningham

"Golden Eagle, Shark 4-6, we're totally defenseless here, launch the Alert 5!"

My new F-35C were already set for cat shot, there's no need for physical reminder that I have my only internal payload bay carrying four AMRAAMs and the only pair of Sidewinder, the only external load I have were single underbelly mission pod stored the 20mm machine gun and pair of 200 gallon tanks hung under the wing station beside the plane's body. I pushed the throttle to full forward, living up the Afterburner that fired to the deflector, it's humming, ready to propel this vehicle to a near supersonic speed once I'm off the deck, my other hand were giving what might be my last honor to the flight director before helding a lever around the canopy, holding my self from the very quick motion that push me hard to the ejection seat. And it happened, my aircraft were jolted for a moment before it just sprinted like an athlete, all along the cat line no. 3, right through rows of still parked Hornets and Lightnings to my right. "Ghost Rider is Airborne!" I declare myself, "Shark 4-6, status!" I asked, "We have four on our tail! That make six of them!", I guess it's pretty scrawny over there. I were simply just full on afterburner as I climbed up to six thousand feet, I ignored the fact my first steerpoint were four thousands under, I looked to my big radar screen, one blue blip with digits '7.63', that's half higher than where I just at.

"Fuck! Shark 4-6 here, I'm engaging five, repeat : five, I'm engagin' shits!"

I decided to put on my Visor and touch some buttons to activate my HMD already.

* * *

14.38

"Dear Lord!" I whispered as I see many tracers and smoke trails left by missiles passed around the Rhino, "Ghost Rider, Pop out now! Engage god dammit!" I can hear the panic scream of whoever this F-18 pilot are. I leaned to my left, and what I see had set me to curious, a MiG-35 chasing an F-18 followed by two chinese Flankers.

A MiG-35? Whose this guy are? Which country flies it?

But putting that aside for later, I jettisoned my fuel tanks before tilted my aircraft left side ninety degrees and pull the flight stick backward going after my compatriots, "4-6, I got your MiG dead ahead, I got him dead ahead!" I said to him as I were nose myself to his ass, "I can't get him off my tail!" I felt so obliged to ease off his day now. I switched to my Sidewinder, upon it were selected, I can hear something underneath my aircraft, then my radar ringed around with the lighting up IFF box popped on my visor, "I got tone! I got tone..." I paused until I pressed the weapon launch button by my flight stick and declared "Firing!", with quick luck I guess, the missile went straight to the spine of the Fulcrum which my helmet guide it there, the canopy were still intact there with remaining parts were mostly swollen in flames, "Thank you, Ghost Rider!" I were just too numb for it that I just nod hearing them fine without saying anything, I just simply trail him around, "Two Bandits, J-31 and J-11 were about to pass between us!" His WSO informed, "I see 'em!" I simply said. The said two chinese planes just blitz head on between us, "Urgh!" One guy were gasped as a Stealth plane were inches away from his own, but that wasn't enough, somebody nearly hard kissed my aircraft, and I then found out things might fucked me up completely as a big shit J-20 Stealth were inches from my face, "Holy Fuck! J-20, no one could get this close before!" I were muttered as I look back around my right side, seeing for a moment the chinese 5th Generation fighter bomber fading by the stabilizers of my plane. "I'm going after him! I'm bringing in to the left!" The Hornet pilot initiated, he tilt left his aircraft showing off his intact air to air missiles, I followed him doing a U-Turn, I could hear a thunderous noise to my left, before I gazed to it, a Flanker and a Jay Three One blitz across his way right ward, "Motherfuckers!" He sweared, I looked again to left, there's another same pair turned to my way. So then I think, well, I forget it and looked to my radar instead, I were heading to Two Eight Zero, right to the china mainland, "4-6, no! Take the guys to the north! Take the guys to the north!" I said to the navy pilot.

The two planes far before me, they were turning towards Shark 4-6, one is a two seater J-11BS. I followed them, they somehow did not notice me, but whatever. I closed the weapons bay door by switch off the Master Arm, temporarily cripple my combat ability for a little bit of stealth. I turned right after the Chinese Stealth and Flanker whose tailgating Shark 4-6, I keep following them until they fly idle before me, then I set up my AMRAAMs, the planes EASA radar had tracked and locked them, a single press of the trigger were dropping a pair of my Active Radar missile, these long range air combat weapons then blitz away from me in an airspeed noticeably slower than the Sidewinder, but I don't care about it, all I want is these missiles were smashing right to the PLA fighters pair before me. And thank god, my wish comes true, these two guys were going after the navy guy, but they were already shattered by me, one try! "Whooh Yeah! Splash fucking Three!" I announce. "This is Starburst, you have two MiG-35s coming from Three Six Zero at 800 Knots, 20 Miles, seventeen thousand, very hostile!". Well, shit! "Where's that fucking J-20 by the way?" I just realized it, I look around me for it, nowhere to be found, that's shit! "Oh fuck! IRST pick up two Jay Tens from Two Seven Zero, on the water surface!" The WSO screamed on my headphone, I switch to my integral IRST to where's it, I was shocked to see it right to my left front, and boy, they really touch their asses to the sea, "Banking left! Banking left!" I declared.

So I tilt the stick left side and make it to so this flying war machine I have turned left downward, "Starburst, what's the stats with the Fulcrums from 360?" I asked as I about to face-off two nemesis before me, "16 miles, still at Angels 17!". That's better enough i think. Now I'm not sure about this, going head on like this, I know it would be a bad idea, especially if they were the first to fire their 30 mils to me, but, whatever. I readied my 20 mils instead, switch on the gun piper to the HUD, hopefully I could scratch their face, they were going so fast, I don't know how far they were to me, I don't even bother not to gaze my cockpit display. I just prepared myself for an ancient era dogfight style, but I push forward a bit both the lever and the stick and with a sudden headache and reddish things around me as dive a little, I should have a bit safer angle of attack here, these guys have the fucking Gsh-103, I don't know what it was, but I think it has longer range than mine. One of them were turning away from his friend whose just straight to me, I guess my move had pissed him off that I can tell he's locking on me, he has his IR missile ready for me, but now, as the GACQ (Gun sight Acquisition) were latched to the plane, I were first to pull the trigger while this guy done it bit later, a second after I fired the machine gun pod under the belly, his PL missile were flung to me, I hurriedly switch to fires some flares, it worked, the missile were disappeared but my plane is still fine. As I looked ahead again, the guy were in flame as he just passed above me head on, I had to lean my body to the canopy as I tilt my aircraft slightly to left, just to make sure I sees it right.

And it's true, so as a Flanker that passed it head on as the flying inferno were blasting someone away, my RWR were cried, it's no time before he locked on me to which he may shot his missile. It will be, but now he fired his 30 mils to me, which I managed, luckily I guess, to avoid all of it as I play my flight controller, I barrel rolled with the stick kept fully pulled back, I saved myself with it, but the G-Force were fucked me up as well as all I see just getting darker. I just get the stick to just full backward before things were all black in this daylight, I have to figure out how to get this guy off my tail, but the problem is I don't know just yet how but however it is I will figure it out, but now I just have to make sure I'm not the only one here, "Shark 4-6, you still there?" I asked, I just had no time to look even on my armaments and fuel counter to the display. Well, shit, I hope they just too busy with probably the same matter as I have now, right now I need to find right away a way to get out of this guy, I just turn here and there with nothing but further air speed bleed out, so he's right on my ass, I were just left soft turning now as I lean out to the canopy to check where is he now, and he's still on my damn ass and the fucking radar warning were still around me as well as constant bullet tracers.

But he's so close that I can see him like working out to keep a safer distance from me. I guess I should start trying daring things.

I just switch direction...to buttfuck I were heading on this open sea thanks to this shit that won't shut up, and I just maintain my turn like before and, for now, I were looking to my radar, finally, eh? He's so close, I lean out again to see this guy were closer than before, right where I shit him with my jetwash. I look ahead again, pull back the throttle lever to produce no thrust at all, one more damn barrel roll like my last one, this include push of the yaw paddle on my feet for several seconds, which it deploys all the flaps and yaw stabs as an air brakes, I bleed my air speed further that my tailgater just shot himself pass me, not only that the RWR went quiet now, he's in my face as well. Now I push to full afterburner throttle and ready my last Sidewinder, letting the bomb bay doors opened again, gradually, he's getting away from me as I now trying to retaking my speed again, which when I attain the optimal 450 knots plus, I had already attain missile lock on a safest possible range, "Ghost Rider 1, Fox two!" I declared as I pull the trigger, sending this winged rocket blitz ahead of me to the Flanker guy, his aircraft were disintegrated into big chunks, fortunately, one were big chunk that has these two pilots bailed out. Then as I push the flight stick, something just growled around me, then bullet tracers followed with enemy fire warning, "Shit!" I muttered as I do a barrel roll right side, it was just a one sideway loop to a level flight before I got a little chance to lean again trying to see who the fuck did that. It was the other J-31, he has radar lock on me for an IR missile attack (from the tone this thing whined again) as I pull back the flight stick, I focused again to what's ahead me, and to my shitty luck, a the J-20 were there, 9.52 range on the helmet HUD, my RWR were ringed different tone for radar missile lock, and it comes ahead of me, he either be sick, dead wanna be desperate or he's got too much dope that he's really serious to shoot a PL-12 to me at this gap. But, before that could happened, a white smoke trails just rush past me, right to my next rival, the trails went straight to the nose of the large aircraft as it maneuvered too late to evade it, damn pity that his live has to end up like that. "Ghost Rider!" Yelled this Ice Man's WSO guy to me, "One MiG twelve o'clock high! Twelve high!", I look up with that, and, damn! This guy dive down right onto me, "Watch your back! Watch your back!", before I could see around another time, the cockpit were yelling again, "Oh, asshole!" I cursed, right, the Fulcrum-F were one that locked to me, again I tried to get away from this guy, I don't know why and neither what to do anyway, I just hard turn right with my throttle lever pulled to make 90 percent thrust output, hopefully I turned quicker than before, I could take a short glimpse of this guys nose that isn't sniffed right to me, but that does not shut the fucking thing up, in fact, it worse, now IR missile alert that scream around, "Shit, Ghost Rider! Glitters! Fucking Glitters!" This guy yelled me to shoot flares, I did, I pressed a button that bright up my entire cockpit display to orangish lights for a some seconds, then just suddenly a stray rocket propelled munition just passed by my canopy, "Oh fuck! That was close!" I muttered, either I'm just too focus on my surrounding or I'm just fucking outdated that I forgot, North Korean Army, People's Liberation Army, Japanese Self-Defense Force and pretty much anywhere, all had the same stuff I wore on my head here.

My hand just set the plane to level it's roll, I'm still nose up ten degrees, with the lever now pushed to make 100 percent output.

"4-6, is that you kill the Jay Twenty? Cuz I need a hand here!" I pleaded.

"I'm on his tail, Ghost Rider! I'm on his tail, I'm taking the shot! Aye-aye, engage!"

Its then just suddenly being weird, the possible to IR missile tone were just changed to Radar one, as I switch my heading left ward, I take a look behind me, the fucking Fulcrum were somehow turned to the J-10, what the fuck? "Watch out! Watch out!", "Wha..." Didn't even saying a word just yet, J-31 just nearly rammed my face, the dickhead just pass me inverted so close like his stabilizers would shredded me to halves, "God dammit! These bogeys is all over me!" I bantered my guts, but I'm just still in this. But nonetheless the warning wails were stopped, "You after the Three One, 4-6! I'm going after the J-10!" I said to the navy pilot behind me. Switches on the stick were played again now, my intent was to close in to him and waste my last AIM-9X-2 on him, but with just suddenly I see one of the MiG dived far before me, I decided to swap my two AIM-120Ds. Radar lock tone were living up now, then shoot! My plane vibrate, then loud hiss went under my plane that comes from the missiles jet engine that streaked me alone, these things were independently going after my chaser and the popper before me, "God, please! Give me more scores!" I muttered, they break away upon my eyes, and, well fuck! All were screwed by their Chaffs and just went to dull, "Oh, Hell no!" I yelled. Slightly angered, I decided to full throttle to the MiG and go for gun, I did not meant to underestimate the J-10, but...you don't want to be berated one of the most maneuverable fighter jet russian typically made, I'm glad that the Flankers were all downed earlier. As I switch to GACQ on my HUD, the aircraft were whined faintly under me for a moment, the bomb bay doors were all closed, now I see a pair of lines with a plus cross between the edges of the lines instead the single or double donuts stuffs I usually presented when arming either AMRAAM and Sidewinder, that would be my gun piper, a bar with small box infused and an arrow on top of the bar were shown, the arrow were break inside the bar to the box the more closer I get to the MiG, halfway it goes to the box I ease down the throttle, now I had to keep the piper to the MiG, which were now breaking right, I followed, even though it would be a headache, but nevermind, he makes me on range right away anyway, and for the split second, the piper were on still on him, I pressed the trigger button until the piper left out the object, several seconds later the MiG were sputtering black smoke, but he still trying to going around me. My RWR were again whined, but for a short period as I heard something blown behind me, then a white trails streak past my starboard side to the Fulcrum, I looked back, the feeling is good to see Ice Man were there, and a Fulcrum behind him, "What the heck? Radar Warning?" He gasped there, "Shit! Break right!" I shouted, I'm going around left side, I can hear rapid taps from his place, and I guessed it right, the Fulcrum fired his machine gun to the Super Hornet, "Fuck, We're hit!", Ice Man cursed, his aircraft were trailing black smoke, "We're hit! We're hit on the right engine!" His WSO noted, "I'll shut it down! I'll shut it down!", the black smoke were now nowhere. The two I followed were turning here and there, only to be kept reunited, "I can't get him off my tail!" He screamed there, "Uuhhh...I got a problem here, I only got one missile left!", "Take the shot! Nail him! Nail him!" he says didn't give a fuck about it, so then I switched to my to arm my last Sidewinder, open the doors again, pop up the double donuts again which it latch to my helmet visor, I gaze it to the MiG chasing behind, the cockpit were beeping as the weapon getting a tone, "Good tone! I got a good tone..." I said up, then as the beeping turned long beep, "Fox two!" I declared as I pressed the missile button.


End file.
